There's Just NO WAY
by InlandManatee42
Summary: As if the weight upon his chest wasn't bad enough, the added weight of another body isn't something that is desired. "I love you too much to let anything bad happen." WAIT! Did he say "I love you?" (Gajevy shippers welcome! Gruvia and NaLu if you look real close) {Rated T for some mild suggestive themes)


**SUPER SHORT! Takes place at some point after Chapter (insert # here because I'm too damn lazy to actually look it up myself...) (All I know is it's after** ** _Universe One_** **)  
I own nothing but the story because Gajeel, Levy, and all other related content belong to Hiro Mashima. If I own them... all the ships, man, ALL THE SHIPS.**

 **But, enjoy! or don't... Either way.**

As if the weight upon his chest wasn't bad enough, the added weight of another body isn't something that is desired. The force the tiny one gathered to cause his large frame to collapse was astounding. Pain shot through his back before progressing to his finger tips and toes. This, however, was a pleasant pain. Though he may not seem like the type to sacrifice for others, Black Steel would do anything for something like this to happen again.

Her soft, pale frame fit nicely against his own. The scent of old books and tea was always strong with her. Even when she was dredged in sweat and dirt. Cute little sniffles reached his ears and caused a small heat in his face. Gajeel decided he's test the water. "Yo."

It went silent between them for a moment. A murmured word came from the petite girl. She rose from her prone position to beat on his chest. Her fists clenched and hits connecting, but no actual damage done. "Hey, hey, hey! What's the big idea?" he hadn't expected his voice to raise in volume. When the bluenette's scrunched up face loosened, it became wet and strained. The salty water poured out in buckets. Just the sight of a single tear plucked a string in his heart, and the sight of her so crushed... Her fear and anger. The despair and desperation. All were evident and more.

"Don't..." It was so soft he almost missed it. The iron dragon slayer stayed quiet, allowing her to gather enough wits to form a sentence. Or enough words to get the point across. Whichever came first. "Don't you ever," the girl struggled, "leave me like that again." _Leave?_ _What is she- eh?_ That's right... He'd taken it upon himself to protect the young mage and allow himself to be taken to hell. Leaving Levy alone after a confession of-... _Crap_. He confessed. "Don't you ever. Never ever again!"

"Ey, Shrimp," his tone was light, yet serious. "We dragons like treasure and we ain't exactly the kind to let it get stolen. So what made you think I was gonna let the same thing happen to you?" The poetic sense of his words didn't quite register with him. Not until her face turned a bright pink and avoided his gaze. _No turning back now..._ "Look. I'm only gonna say this once, but you're precious to me. I ain't gonna let anyone else touch you. If that happens I'll do everything in my power to get revenge. I love you too much to let anything bad happen. So don't tell me to never sacrifice somethin' if it means I get to keep you."

Oh, how his heart was sure to beat out of his chest. Surely from her position of straddling his sides she could feel its heavy thumping. Eh... Her position. Has she realized it yet? The smooth upper part of her thighs wrapped around his waist, leaving them in a rather provocative position on the ground. A heat crawled its way to his head. And I don't mean- _WAIT!_ Did he say "I love you?" Oh, for fu-

Chocolate eyes met his ruby orbs, probably reaching the same revelation he just did. Her cheeks are red... Surely that's just from crying? Well, his name ain't "surely", that's for sure. Realistically, Levy should have been used to confessions of love. With Jet and Droy always fighting for her attention, she must have gotten tired of hearing those little words, right? _Right?_

Besides that, there's no way little Levy McGarden, genius solid script mage, former council member, smallest of the Fairies (not including Wendy and Romeo), could ever return his feelings. It was absolutely impossible for someone, _anyone_ , to love the rough, gruff, loud mouthed, hot-headed, hot-tempered, always fighting, always picking a fight, iron dragon slayer, Black Steel Gajeel Redfox. **_Right?_**

If the pair of soft, sweet lips against his said anything about it, I'd say, "You were wrong."

The aforementioned "soft" lips, however, were not very gentle in telling Gajeel just how wrong he was. He was pretty sure this girl was under some sort of spell. Especially after a certain wet feeling entered his mouth.

This would have kept up, had another dragon slayer not cat-called, or an ice-make wizard not laughed. The objects of their teasing froze. Red plastered all over the pair's faces as they parted. "AYE!" the raven haired man shouted. "I DON'T SEE YOU DOIN' ANYTHING WITH YOUR WOMEN!"

The two became silent. "Our women?" Natsu questioned. "I mean, I guess Gray's got Juvia." Speaking of Gray, where did he just disappear to? And wasn't the mentioned water-mage here just a second ago too? "But who exactly-?"

The fire dragon slayer was interrupted by Levy's cackling laughter. She fell from her position on top of Gajeel, clutching her stomach and wiping tears from her eyes. "Gajeel!" she gasped between fits. "Don't be mean *hic* to Lu-chan like that." Seeing her smile made him smile. And her laugh caused his own laughter.

 **Aaaand done.**  
 **SO! I totally ship Gajevy. Especially after a certain manga chapter~~**  
 **(Implied Gruvia and NaLu... Sorry NaLi and Lyon fans...)**  
 **I have no idea how the hell to properly end this... so we'll just end it like this... because why not?**  
 **Again, I own nothing but the story because Gajeel, Levy, and all other related content belong to Hiro Mashima.**


End file.
